


Scavenger Hunt

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mild Smut, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: They way it started is something of an accident and all because Bucky didn’t believe Steve when he told him he and Tony manage to have sex in a courthouse. Then it became ‘pics or it didn’t happen’.Original prompt: what about scavenger hunt kink, like have sex in these places and get proof.





	Scavenger Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I don't even know how this ended up the way it did but you know. It's here now so like. Yeah. Its not _exactly_ what the prompt called for, but its a somethin!

They way it started is something of an accident and all because Bucky didn’t believe Steve when he told him he and Tony manage to have sex in a courthouse. Then it became ‘pics or it didn’t happen’. Which is how, he supposes, he ends up in a bathroom with Steve pressed against a bathroom wall, legs wrapped around Steve’s waist as he holds Tony up, hands curled under his thighs as he fucks into him. He moans and Steve kisses him to keep him quiet, “shh,” he murmurs into Tony’s mouth not that it works. Its not like he can help it, he’s always liked Steve like this, rough and a little desperate. He leans into Tony’s neck and lets out a soft groan, “ _fuck_ , you’re so good like this,” he whispers harshly.

Tony grins because he loves this, loves that he can make Steve and Bucky feel this way. Its kind of a thing he discovered, at least in totality, with Steve and Bucky that he likes to be used. Its not that he doesn’t care about his own pleasure- he very much does- but when Steve or Bucky use him as a vehicle to their own pleasure, tell him how good he is when they do it, its like everything is dialed to eleven. The way Steve picks up the pace, seemingly uncaring for Tony’s pleasure at all, and kisses him harshly has Tony’s toes curling. By now Steve knows this, knows how to hit the right buttons to get things just right and fuck, Tony doesn’t know how he ever lived without it.

“You amaze me, you know that?” Steve tells him. “Coming here with a plug in like you knew I wanted to fuck you.”

He did, in fact, know Steve wanted to fuck him. “Wanted to be ready for you,” he tells Steve.

“Almost wish you hadn’t, love the noises you make when I finger fuck you,” Steve tells him.

“Well, no one’s stopping you now,” Tony points out.

It takes a moment for Steve to get it but when he does the look on his face is so worth it. He looks so different like this, lustful and hungry for more- it’s a side of him not many have the privilege of seeing. He carefully adjusts his position, careful not to leave Tony unsupported as he moves his hand to Tony’s ass. “You sure?” he asks, always careful not to break Tony’s limits. He nods and Steve shakes his head, “I don’t know what I did in a past life to deserve you, but damn am I lucky.” He slides a finger in beside his dick, then two, and fucks into Tony again.

“That good?” Tony murmurs and Steve nods.

“Yeah that’s good. That’s really good,” he tells Tony. “Wonder how much more you can fit in here.”

Tony grins, biting his lip as Steve picks up his pace again. “Probably fit Bucky too,” he says. “Should try it some time.”

“ _Jesus_ , Tony,” Steve hisses. “Don’t just fuckin’ say stuff like that.”

He laughs, “not just saying it, baby, wanna try it.” Steve presses another harsh kiss to his lips and it kind of hurts when Tony’s head falls back against the bathroom wall but it’s worth it for Steve to be like this, so on the edge.

“You wanna fuck me and Bucky at the same time?” Steve asks and Tony nods. “Always a fuckin’ innovator, hmm? Always gotta test your limits. Name a place baby,” he murmurs.

Shit, yeah, okay. “Little hard to concentrate right now,” he tells Steve.

“Give me a place or I stop fucking you,” Steve growls at him and Tony lets out a moan that’s definitely way too loud, not that they’ve kept up their pretenses. Not like he can resist though, not when Steve talks to him with that voice.

“Smithsonian,” he tells Steve.

*

He’s curled up next to Steve in the back of the car. It’s taken a long time for him to get comfortable with someone else driving but Happy is rather overprotective of him, which is sweet in a way, so Tony believes he probably won’t kill them on purpose. He’s going through the pictures on Steve’s phone, “how is it that you always manage to take these really pretty artful pictures but when Bucky does it we look like fucking cryptids,” he says. They’re always blurry, out of focus, and barely even look like them but Steve takes pictures so nice they could be actual art.

Steve laughs, “probably because I understand picture composition,” he says. “When you know how to set a frame taking a nice picture isn’t hard.”

Yeah, so he thinks. “Steve, I know everything there is to know about a camera and whenever I take pictures of Bucky and I we always end up looking like aliens.”

“That,” Steve murmurs, leaning in to kiss him, “is because you understand _cameras_ , not photo composition.”

Tony wrinkles his nose, “still. These are actually really nice,” he says, looking over a picture of Steve with his face pressed into Tony’s neck. He’s got his head thrown back and his mouth is open, pleasure clear on his features the same way love is clear on Steve’s even if most of his face is obscured. He can never manage to capture emotion in pictures. Shit, he can barely capture _objects_ in pictures let alone something intangible.

“I have a photo album of them actually. You’re too gorgeous not to print out,” he tells Tony, nipping at his bottom lip. Tony grins into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck as he kisses him back. He’s always so soft and sweet after, doting on Tony like he needs a reminder that Steve loves him.

*

When they get home Tony kicks off his shoes and makes his way straight for bed because, for once, he’s dead tired. He lands on the mattress with a soft bounce, reveling in the memory foam for a hot minute before he feels a hand grip his ankle and pull him back. A hand trails up the inside of his thigh and Tony lifts his ass into the air, earning a soft noise of appreciation. “Always so ready, hmm?” Bucky murmurs.

“You have _no_ idea,” Steve tells him, entering the room with a flurry. “Take a look at this,” he says. He can hear Bucky catch Steve’s phone with the hand that’s not currently resting on his lower back and after a moment he sucks in a breath.

“No fucking way,” he says. “At a fucking charity gala? You dirty bitch,” Bucky tells Steve, who laughs.

“Like you wouldn’t have done it,” he says.

“I mean yeah, I probably would have but I woulda thought about it a little,” Bucky lies. He definitely would not have, Tony knows this for a fact but Steve takes the opportunity to call him on it.

“Oh yeah? You telling me that if he dragged you into the bathroom and showed you that he was wearing a plug in his ass, ready for you that you wouldn’t fuck him?” he asks.

Bucky lets out a soft hiss, “shit, never mind. No resisting that,” he amends. “This he’s still open enough for me to fuck him?” he asks Steve.

“Yeah, probably. Speaking of, tell him what you told me, gorgeous,” Steve says to him, settling a hand on his back next to Bucky’s.

Bucky pets at his back, “yeah, tell me what you told him,” he says. “No one likes being left out of the loop.”

Steve laughs softly, “oh and you’re definitely going to want to be let into this loop.”

Tony yawns and Bucky swats his ass, “well don’t leave me hanging,” he tells Tony.

He lifts his head enough to give them both a dirty look. “I’m tired over here,” he says not that Steve or Bucky look the least bit repentant.

“Not tired enough to resist pointing that gorgeous ass of yours in my direction so get to it,” Bucky tells him.

Tony huffs and plants his face back into the memory foam for a moment before turning his head to the side. “Wanna fuck you both,” he murmurs, “at the same time.”

“In the Smithsonian,” Steve adds gleefully.

Bucky lets out a soft groan, “ _damn_ , you are something else.”

“I know right? Wish we would have found him sooner,” Steve says, giving his ass a swat as he walks away.

Tony lets out a small yelp, cracking an eye open to glare at Steve as he walks away but the fucker looks unrepentant.

*

Natasha sits at her desk in the office, a bunch of anxious spies outside waiting for the results Tony, Steve, and Bucky know nothing of but if she’s got interesting friends she’s damn well going to make money off them. They send through the pictures and honestly she can’t believe they even trust her with this stuff but there they are- all three of them in the goddamn Smithsonian. They add a bunch of stupid tourist-y pictures too, because apparently they’re just like that. She turns in her chair, sticking a green piece of paper to her window. The flurry of dismayed movement outside tells her that people aren’t impressed but Tony is a genius- she knew he’d make a blind spot in the cameras big enough to go undetected and she figures there was some kind of distraction to keep people away for the time they needed so they didn’t get busted.

Now she gets to watch all the money come in because no one guesses right more than she does. Actually, she’s only guessed wrong once and even then she was half right. She just didn’t expect them to get busted at the opera. Poor Bucky had been right embarrassed but the good thing about a rich boyfriend is that he can pay eyes to unsee the whole event.

Clint sticks his head in the door, “I’ve got the money and the locations. Tell us what we’re betting on next,” he says, handing her an envelope.

She takes it and tallies up the locations people sent, frowning at Phil’s. She gets up and sticks her head out the door of the office, “Phil, people don’t fuck in Poland.” Yelena, probably the only Polish person in the room, bursts out laughing.

“Its true, no one fucks in Poland,” she says, sharing a look with Natasha. Eastern European people have to stick together here. And no one fucks in Russia either. She pulls her head back in the door, pulls out the next location and rolls her eyes before sticking her head back out. “Daisy, no one fucks in Canada except the geese and they don’t even like it. That’s why they’re so aggressive,” she tells her. The room laughs and she pulls herself back into the office, parsing through the rest of the locations and tallying the most voted for.

She steps out, “alright, we’ve got a tie,” she tells the room. “Its either a pyramid in Egypt, or the Eiffel Tower. Vote,” she tells them. They all start scribbling their answers and Clint shakes his head.

“I can’t even believe we get away with this,” he says. “Honestly, when I first told Phil he thought I was lying.”

Well, she hadn’t really intended to accidentally let some dicks slip on the screen of her computer, and Clint is sworn to secrecy on all details of the dicks for privacy purposes. But it ended up giving her an opportunity to make the office interesting in the off days, not that she’d expected her incredulous reaction to Bucky fucking Tony in Central Park at high noon to result in _pictures_. Or the knowledge that this is a game he, Steve, and Tony have been playing this game for some time now and honestly she got a little invested and wanted to know how successful they were at sneaking into places.

The fact that she’s made a game out of it at the office- with no one else being exposed to the pictures this time for privacy reasons- is kind of a bonus. And now she’s in charge, mostly unless Tony comes up with something good, of locale choosing. They don’t need to know where she gets her ideas. Shit, she’s actually sure if they knew they’d start making bets too. Except maybe Steve, he might be offended that Natasha made a game out of his sex life but after having dated Bucky for seven years he should expect no less from her. The dirty details are all under wraps and encrypted passwords anyways, save for the one accidental slip to Clint. Too bad she and Bucky didn’t think this up before the break up- the game is fun. Though she does have to admit that Tony is a much better fit for Bucky and Steve both mostly on account of her being a raging lesbian who was too dumb to figure it out for awhile.

Clint steps out from around her and gathers the votes, counting them out before bringing her the winning location. She reads it and frowns, “you uncreative fucks voted for the Eiffel Tower over a fucking pyramid? You all disappoint me,” she tells them, disappearing back into the office.

*

Steve, Bucky, and Tony all wait for Natasha’s next location to roll in, watching the SHIELD office on Tony’s laptop. “How long do you think we can keep her in the dark about knowing?” Bucky asks.

“Told you already, she’s never going to find out. Tony’s too good a hacker,” Steve says.

“She won’t find me electronically, Bucky will probably get weepy drunk and tell her,” Tony says. “Also these cameras are so shit they offend me.”

Bucky snorts, nosing at Tony’s neck. “Just keep an eye on the agents for us.”

“Can’t believe you two are comfortable with this,” Steve mumbles.

Tony shrugs, “why not? I mean Bucky started it, and this is kind of fun, out spying the spies. Also the fact that _this_ is what our tax dollars are paying for is hilarious and pathetic all in one.”

“Yes, well Bucky should have kept this to himself instead of oversharing with his ex,” Steve mumbles.

“What? She was curious and I’m kind of proud at how good we’ve gotten since our days of being banned from Taco Bells,” Bucky says. “Someone had to know.”

They watch as the results come in and whatever they are Natasha doesn’t like them. A moment later Bucky’s phone rings and he answers, raising an eyebrow. “Alright, then. That’ll be a challenge.” He hangs up and laughs, “guess they chose the Eiffel Tower but Natasha thought that was dumb and cliché so she decided to executive override to Option Two, a pyramid in Egypt.”

Steve frowns, “how the fuck are we supposed to pull _that_ off?”

“Did she say an _ancient_ pyramid in Egypt or just a pyramid?” Tony asks.

“Just a pyramid,” Bucky confirms.

He grins, “well then lets find a pyramid structure to fuck in so she learns the meaning of specificity and also so Steve doesn’t feel bad about any desecrating ancient sites,” he says. Steve does, in fact, look relieved.

“We should do the Eiffel Tower too,” Steve says, surprising Tony. “I’ve had bad experiences in France, fuck the French.”

Bucky snorts and starts laughing, “Steve, _you_ were in the wrong. Leave the French alone.” Tony knows there’s a story there but for now he leaves it in favor of research.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
